Chibis in the Past
by JimiPhino
Summary: My first fic! Humor Goten and Trunks accidently go back in time to when Frieza was the most powerful warrior. How will history cope with two mini super saiyajins popping in? Rated only for language.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey this is my first fic so be gentle. Anyway Goten and Trunks are about 7 & 8 or & 9, and this is after the fight with Kid Buu. I have 7 pages of this typed, but they need editing so I'm going to split it up into parts. This is the Prolouge. Hope you enjoy!

Also there isn't any in this chapter but there is major teasing and making fun of Frieza and the Ginyu Force, ect. in this. And all of them get beat up. This story is mostly for humor. Everyone knows DBZ did a pretty good job beating up Frieza already, what with Goku, Future Trunks, Gohan, and then in GT Shunk Goku beating him up. But I wanted to do it also with the chibis cause I still don't like Frieza and I wanted it to be in the past where he's supposed to be all powerful. Gosh how long ago was that?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Don't sue. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Trunks! Trunks!" A seven year old spiky haired boy flew threw the sky looking for his best friend and carrying a small device.

The light purple haired demi saiyajin flew up from where he had been training. "What is it Goten?" Trunks said half annoyed at his younger friend and half curious.

"Look what I found Trunks!" Goten's cheerful young voice rang out, holding his treasure up so his friend could see.

"Hey, you know, I think that's the thing my mom's been working on. She got kinda fed up with it and threw it out the window." Trunks peered at the small device.

Goten looked at it as well. Then with a finger, he poked it. The machine beeped and opened up, revealing many multicolored buttons.

Trunks looked at Goten and the other saiyajin looked back, then at the same moment, they both started to randomly press buttons. "So, what do ya think this thing does?" Trunks said pressing the buttons at high speed.

Goten let out a little laugh, pressing buttons as well, "I don't know!"

Suddenly the small machine let out a series of loud beeps and began to glow. Both boys looked at it with fascination and in a moment's time they where gone, machine and all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sat up and looked around, they where in the middle of what seemed to bee a hallway. "Where are we?" He looked over to where Goten was getting up as well.

"I think the thing brought us here." Goten said.

"Duh, Goten. But where is here?" Trunks looked around, then using his senses he felt out very weak power sources nearby, though they where not weak enough to be animals or anything like that. "Hey Goten let's get out of here. But keep your power level down."

The two boys flew around until finally spotting the exit. They snuck out, not really paying much attention and flew out onto a cold and barren planet. They didn't even notice the young saiyajin prince watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like it here Trunks," Goten whined while sitting on a large rock.

"Yeah, me neither, let's press some more buttons and get out of here." Trunks said, walking over to where his friend sat.

"Okay!" Goten said and waited for the other boy to pull out the machine that took them there.

Unfortunately, Trunks was waiting for the exact same thing. "So, where is it?"

"What? Trunks, I thought you got it!" The spiky haired boy exclaimed.

"You left it?!" Trunks shouted, momentarily forgetting to hide some of his power.

Suddenly he could hear voices from just behind the rocks. "There was something over there!" "What was that?" "Where?"

Trunks grabbed Goten and pushed them behind a large group of rocks.

Three guards where looking around the area. One came less than a foot away from there hiding spot, when an announcement boomed throughout the area. "Emperor Freiza has issued a meeting; everyone must attend or be punished."

This announcement was followed by the guards seemingly panic and run back towards the base.

The young saiyajins poked their heads out curiously. "Does that mean us too Trunks?" Goten said childishly.

"No stupid. Don't you remember who Freiza is?" Trunks said while peering at the giant base.

"Oh,oh! I remember! Gohan told me my dad beat Freiza a long time ago!" Goten said looking at his best friend who was still staring at Freiza's base.

"Yeah…Ah! Goten do you think we might be in the past?" Trunks said eyes wide as he looked at his friend.

"I don't know. What does the past look like?" Goten said blankly.

"I don't know." Trunks said before lifting into the air and flying out of the rocks, "Come on!" Trunks began flying back towards the base.

Following immediately, Goten called out, "Where are we going?"

"We have to get the Transport thing back so we can get home. I think you may have dropped it inside the base." Trunks said without looking back.

"I didn't drop it!" Goten yelled back at the older boy.

"Whatever Goten." The purple haired saiyajin said as they reached their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a thirteen year old Vegeta was speaking with Raditz and Nappa. "I could have sworn one of then was a Saiyajin."

"Uh, but Prince Vegeta, we're the only Saiyajins left." Nappa said dimly. Raditz seemed to agree.

"Fools!" Vegeta snapped at them causing the weaker Saiyajins to start. "Don't you think I know that?!"

"We apologize Price Vegeta." Both Nappa and Raditz said quickly.

Just then the announcement of Frieza's assembly was projected throughout the area.

"We better go." Raditz said. Vegeta growled a bit at the thought of being summoned, but he got up and strode towards Frieza's grand hall, where most of the meetings took place, with Nappa and Raditz following behind the much smaller teen.

'It's true; we are the last of our kind.' Vegeta thought as the walked down the halls of the base. But the image of Goten with his spiked jet black hair and deep black eyes still burned in his mind. 'But I could have sworn! What other creature could have such distinguishing features?'

Vegeta entered the large room and stood where he usually did when Frieza had a large assembly, he was trying to remember if the young one had a tail or not. As the meeting commenced, and a few innocent creatures punished for tardiness Vegeta just thought that if that boy was indeed a Saiyajin he was lucky to have escaped. Still making sure to listen to the tyrant lizards words, Vegeta subtly glanced around the large meeting room.

The big pink alien Dodoria and the tall green one Zarbon stood next to Frieza's floating throne. The Ginyu Force also happened to be there and Vegeta couldn't help but scowl at the thought of the flamboyant, but strong warriors.

Kyui, a deep purple creature with two large cup like horns came up to Frieza holding a strange looking machine, it was small and held no resemblance to any of their technology. He bowed low and presented the device to the small alien lizard.

Frieza accepted the item and examined it closely.


	2. Who are these kids?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. Don't sue. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Goten snuck quietly through the hallways; however, no one was there to see them. The halls were deserted. "This is kinda creepy." Trunks said looking around. "So where did we land before?"

"Uh, I think it was right here." Goten said looking around.

Trunks looked around too, "Well where is it?"

"Um…" Goten scratched the back of his head, "I don't know."

Trunks crossed his arms and thought for a moment. He could feel the energies of Frieza and his men just a little ways from here. "Hey Goten. Do ya think Frieza got it?"

He black haired boy looked up blankly. "Ya think so?"

"Only one way to find out." The two demi saiyajins bolted off to the room the power was coming from.

Outside the large doors Goten and Trunk where trying to peek underneath the door. "I can't see anything!"

"We gotta just go in." Trunks said standing up and crossing his arms.

"But what if it's not with Frieza?" Goten said standing as well.

"Where else would it be." Trunks said opening the huge doors.

Inside was a long and wide room with a whole army of different creatures lined up around its edges. In the back of the room, right across from the door was a floating throne, with Frieza lounging lazily in it, his hands holding the Time Travel machine.

As soon as the two opened the door, all eyes where on them. Goten, however failed to notice this and just smiled happily and ran into the room. "Look Trunks, there it is!"

"Oh, my. Are you lost little boys?" Frieza's strange voice drifted across the silent room. Although he had been surprised by the sudden entry of the children, he assumed their power was too low for the scouters to pick up.

"Yeah, sorta!" Goten laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway we kinda need that thing you have back, see we dropped it…"

Frieza smirked coldly at the young saiyajin, he also motioned to one of his followers to grab the boy, "Do you know that this is my planet? You're trespassing. That's punishable by death."

"Huh?" Goten's eyes widened and his head tilted curiously, "How can you own a whole planet?"

Trunks, who was still in the doorway, saw the movement and ran over to this friend's aid. Of course he moved across the room so fast most everyone didn't even see.

The follower charged with grabbing Goten, a big headed purple creature named Appule, was walking over to catch the boy, he stopped however when another child appeared in front of him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" The purple haired boy said, standing in front of the long headed alien.

Appule was so surprised to have the kid appear like that that he didn't respond. Trunks then turned to look at Frieza, crossing his arms and glaring, "What do ya mean 'punishable by death'? Are you crazy? Just give us back our machine and no one gets hurt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had looked up like all the rest of the room's occupants when the door swung open. Many of them thought it was a late comer, but Vegeta knew no one would be that daring. He didn't know what to expect, as his scouter showed nothing, but what he didn't expect to see was the boy he had seen earlier come bounding into the room and straight up to Frieza.

Nappa and Raditz also noticed the Saiyajin features the boy had. However, Vegeta was starting to doubt his own assumptions.

Vegeta noted the boy didn't have a tail, had paler milky skin, and seemed to have a carefree and happy air about him, very much unlike the usual Saiyajin personalities. The Saiyajin Prince clenched his teeth; the boy obviously had no idea where he was.

Frieza spoke softly to the boy, as if the boy's presence hadn't angered him, which was true but also one of the tyrant's strengths. Frieza didn't get angry often; either because everyone was too afraid to do anything to displease him, or the fact that anything that angered him he soon destroyed.

Frieza told the boy the punishment for being on this planet without his permission, but the boy either didn't understand, or was a fool. Vegeta saw the creature called Appule approach the boy, probably to knock him out and drag him over so Frieza could torture and kill the defenseless young one. Vegeta almost felt sorry for the young Saiyajin look alike, but those feeling soon turned to shock as the other child he had seen appeared seemingly out of nowhere and right in front of Applue.

This boy looked vastly different from the other, he had light, almost grayish purple hair and blue eyes, and his skin was a darker tan. This boy obviously doesn't know where he is either, Vegeta thought, as the first thing the boy did was insult and threaten the powerful lizard tyrant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frieza, who had been surprised at the boy's speed, blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

This of course made Trunks growl and shout, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Yeah, was there a joke or something?" Goten said, still having not realized that Frieza had wanted to kill him.

"Oh, was that a threat? How cute, you two must not realize who you're speaking to." Frieza motioned to Appule to attack, which broke him out of his shocked stupor.

Appule pulled back for a punch, he then sent it flying at Trunks' head, intent on teaching the child a lesson and get in good favor of his master. However, Trunks brushed his punch away like he would a fly, the force of that simple gesture sent Appule sprawling on the ground and sliding a few meters away.

"I think I do." Trunks said confidently.

Goten, who was still a bit behind in this turned to looked at the brushed aside alien. "Hey, what cha do that for?"

"Geez Goten, aren't you paying attention?" Trunks said. "Frieza told that guy to attack us."

Goten, finally aware, turned and glared at Frieza and waved his arms a bit, "Hey that's not very nice!"

Frieza however wasn't paying attention to Goten, but rather looking at the boy who had deflected the punch so easily.

"Ready to give up now?" Trunks folded his arms again, and smirked, "Me and Goten are one of the strongest beings in the universe. So you can either give up are we can kick you around a bit."

Frieza ignored the specific way the statement was spoken, and merely chuckled, "Arrogant little brat aren't you? Zarbon, Dodoria, teach them some manners."

Trunks crouched down into a battle position. "Goten, you take the big pink one and I'll take the ugly green one."

"Okay!" Goten crouched much like Trunks and faced Dodoria.

"U-ugly?!" Zarbon shouted Trunks a vein popping out on his forehead.

"It's what I said." Trunks smirked while still in fighting position.

Zarbon seemed to fume. "I'll have you know I'm the most beautiful-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ugly! I thought we were supposed to be fighting?" Trunks yelled at the tall alien.

"Why you!" Zarbon launched himself at Trunks only to be stopped dead by a fist to the stomach. Zarbon bent over, the air spilling from his mouth as he clutched his mid section. Trunks in one swift motion bent his knees to get under his opponent then shot up, his right fist slamming into Zarbon's jaw sending him flying.

Trunks crossed his arms in victory as Zarbon's unconscious body fell face first a few yards away. He looked over at Goten who was bouncing on the unconscious Dodoria's big belly and laughing cheerfully. "Wow this guy is really bouncy!"

Trunks smirked at that and was about to speak to Frieza again when Goten let out a yelp and jumped of Dodoria. "Ow, ow, ow! I think I hit one of his spikes!" Goten said with tears in the corners of his eyes and his hands covering his rear end.

Trunks was distracted from what he was going to say and instead turned to his best friend. "Hey, be careful Goten!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was surprised when the boy brushed aside the alien Appule's attack. Of course Appule was a pathetic warrior, but he hadn't expected any power from either of the children, as they hadn't shown up on the scouters.

When the purple haired one announced that they where the strongest in the universe Vegeta scoffed at their over confidence. That position was reserved for him! As soon as Vegeta had enough power to defeat Frieza.

When Frieza sent out Zarbon and Dodoria everyone was surprised. The crowd of guards, techs, and warriors where astounded that Frieza would use those two to fight kids. Those two where Frieza's right hand men, both extremely powerful. Vegeta assumed Frieza wanted them taken care of quickly.

Vegeta watched the boy he thought was a Saiyajin. He crouched down after his companion had told him who he would fight. "You sure are big and round." The kid said, however it didn't seem to have been meant as an insult, he said it like an observation.

Dodoria, however, had growled and then smirked at the boy who was actually smaller than him. "You're pushing it kid!"

The pink alien moved to knock the boy unconscious, but as his fist swung all it hit was air. Shocked to have his target disappear like that, Dodoria didn't notice Goten hovering above him until it was too late. Goten landed a solid elbow right to the side of the pink blobs nearly none existent neck, causing Dodoria to fall flat on his back, unconscious. Across from him they could see Zarbon landing in a heap on the ground.

Vegeta along with Raditz, Nappa, and the whole room where stunned, most had there eyes bugged out and their mouths gaping. 'These can not be ordinary kids,' Vegeta thought, before seeing something that made his want to take it back.

Goten landed after his attack, right on Dodoria's stomach, and bounced a little. The unconscious alien didn't even twitch. Smiling and laughing the spiky haired boy began to bounce up and down while screaming, "Wheee! This is fun! Wow this guy is really bouncy!"

Vegeta thought he couldn't be anymore shocked until the boy accidentally hit one of Dodoria's sharp spikes. The boy yelped and shot of the alien with gushed of tears coming out of his eyes and him holding his injury.

"What are these kids?" Someone from the crowd of warriors said what was on everyone's mind.


	3. Ginyu Force and Fusion Dance

A/N: Thanks Eterna Dragon for my first review, and I think this is a bit longer. And everyone, please review, I accept anonomous ones! I don't like to see 50 hits but only one review because then I assume you didn't like it. And if you don't please tell me why. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I only own the plot. Please don't sue. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you wanna give up now?" Trunks said after easily defeating Frieza's men. He had a confident grin on his face that came from knowing that he could beat the guys around him.

Goten was feeling better after his accident and stood beside his friend smiling in a much nicer way.

Frieza was as shocked as the rest of his men. 'How can these brats possibly have enough to defeat Zarbon and Dodoria and not show up on the scouters' Frieza thought, extremely impressed but in no way afraid, he was after all much more powerful than any of his men. 'Zarbon and Dodoria must have lowered there power because they underestimated them and where caught off guard.' Frieza smirked as he convinced himself of this explanation.

Frieza was about to get up to destroy the two unwelcome intruders, rising few inches out of his floating chair, when Captain Ginyu came up to him. "Lord Frieza! Please allow us!" The entire Ginyu Force was there at the emperors side.

Frieza considered this then settled back into his chair, "Very well, I've been meaning to see your new member in action." The Ginyu Force looked proudly at there new member Guldo.

"I won't let you down Lord Frieza!" Guldo said standing proudly among the other Ginyu force members. They turned as one to the preteen Sayajins.

'These kids are probably shaking in fear right now, heh.' Jeice said with a smirk, 'No one can stand up to the Ginyu Force.'

"Who the heck are these guys?" Trunks whispered to Goten loud enough to be heard. Goten shrugged back. Of course the Ginyu Force did not like this reacton.

"You mean to tell use you've never heard of the Ginyu Force?" the blue alien Burter hissed.

"Uh, the what?" Goten looked at them curiously.

"I don't know where you came from mate, but everyone knows the most elite group of warriors!" Jeice said confidently.

"Now boys, don't worry. We'll just have to introduce ourselves!" Captain Ginyu said loudly before whispering, "Let's go with the new one, everyone ready."

"I'm…." The biggest alien who had a flesh skin tone and a crop of red hair spun around on one leg before balancing on that leg and posing his hands with jazz fingers. "Recoome!"

"Burter!" The second biggest blue alien hissed out, twirling his arms erratically before posing much like Recoome, but in the opposite direction.

The short, four eyed mutant who was to the right of Recoome moved his arms in a high V fashion, then swung them down, before at last posing with his arms at an angle to the upper right, in blades. "Guldo!"

The orange member spun his head around, causing his long white hair to flip about. With his hair over his head, he posed his arms opposite Guldo's then quckly flipped his hair over. "I'm Jeice!"

The last member of the group who was in the middle and seemed to be what the others where posing to, was a large purple mutant with horns much like Frieza's. He had his back facing the saiyajin pair and he spun around and leaned forward on one leg. His arms which were out in a horizontal position bent inwards with jazz fingers. "And I'm Captain Ginyu!!!!"

"And together we are…" Suddenly the strange group moved together and changed poses. Guldo was doing a half split in front, but had to hold himself up with his hands, Jeice had his arms up in a V and his legs spread. Recoome was in the back with spread fingers framing his face and standing on one foot, and Burter was next to him standing on the other foot with his elbows up. Captain Ginyu in the middle stood with one arm up in a fist and the other tucked into his chest, with one knee up. "THE GINYU FORCE!"

The group paused in that position for a moment. Usually they would do this anyway and glare threateningly at all of the men for them to applaude, but this time it was for another reason. There was applause. And not the usual few claps they get after there routine, but actual enthusiastic cheering.

"Wow! That was awesome! I wanna do something like that! That was so cool!" Goten was sitting with his legs spread on the ground clapping and cheering on the mostly stunned Ginyu Force. The Ginyu Force was used to ignoring any stares and taking nervous clapping for a standing ovation, but they never had anyone actually cheer like that.

"Did you like that kid?" Burter said as they all got out of formation.

"Aw, he probably wants to grow up to be just like us." Recoome said grinning.

"Lil' bloke's enthusiastic enough, maybe he'll make the team." Jeice said to Burter.

"Maybe when you're older kid." Captain Ginyu grinned proudly.

"No. Way."

Everyone turned to look at who had spoken. Trunks stood there arms crossed and a determined looked on his face. "No way. He's not about to join a group of tacky losers!"

"Tacky?!"

"Losers?!"

"You heard me." Trunks said with a smirk at their reactions.

"Hey Trunks, don't be mean! I thought it was great!" Goten said pouting and looking up at his best friend.

"Great for looking dumb." Trunks said flatly.

"Why you stupid little rugrat!" Guldo snapped at Trunks.

"You wouldn't know style if it came up and bit you in the you-know-where!" Jeice added.

"Sure." Trunks said sarcasticly, but as he did so he was also thinking, 'These guys have pathetic power levels, but they could be hiding them like me and Goten. Those poses where ridiculous, but Gohan does the same thing and he's really powerful, we should take these guys seriously.'

"Hey Goten." Trunks spoke to his friend without taking his eyes off the Ginyu Force. "Wanna show these guys the Fusion Dance?"

"Yeah!" Goten jumped up quickly.

Trunks smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Hey Gin-whatever!"

"The Ginyu Force!" All of the members screamed back.

"Yeah. I changed my mind! And me and Goten are going to show you a dance of our own!" Trunks said standing next to Goten with his arms crossed. Goten crossed his arms as well.

"Well let's see it then!" Captain Ginyu looked expectantly at the boys.

"Here goes." Trunks and Goten walked away from each other. Then at a good distance apart the stopped and faced forward holding there arms outwards in opposite directions.

"Oooo…" He mutant fighting group looked in actual interest.

"FUUUUU…" The two kids scuttled towards each other while rotating their arms towards each other as well.

Frieza sat in his chair watching with half lidded eyes while the children where dancing, 'Why is this taking so long? I do have things to do, I don't have time for a dance contest'.

"SION!" The two Saiyajins arms when back to the first position but this time they where in fists and the outside knee was thrust inward.

All of the warriors, including the only pureblood Saiyajins in the room, stood wondering what the kids where doing.

"HAAAA!!!" He last syllable was spoken and the pair's fingers touched perfectly. There was a flash of white light as the distinct shapes of Goten and Trunks messed together. The power of the fusion caught everyone's attention as the kids power level shot from none existent to 50,000.

"What the hell? Their power level just skyrocketed!" Jeice said looking unbelievingly at his scouter.

"Hey guys." It seemed like two voices where speaking, but they where so sincronized it was hard to tell. Everyone looked up from there scouters to see something everyone of them thought impossible.

In place of the two children that where there just a few seconds ago there was one kid. He was dressed in white pants, with a dark blue shawl around his waist, and a strange black jacket with no sleeves, but big yellow edges, over a finely muscled bare chest. His eyes where black like one of the kids, but they had the cold mocking glare of the other. He hair was spiked straight up and was mostly black except for two purple streaks on either side of the boys head. In a compromise between Trunks usual crossed arms stance and Goten's slack armed one, the new kid had his hands resting on his hips.

The new being smiled at his surprised audience. "Now it's time for me to introduce myself." He did a pose of his own, his fingers spread and off to the side, "I'm Gotenks, and I'm currently the strongest being in this universe, maybe the even the next."


	4. Gotenks vs Guldo

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer. I have 4 reviews now! Thanks to Eterna Dragon again, Sobatra, and jdeppgirl4.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta watched as the Ginyu Force volunteered themselves. It didn't surprise him too much, as they loved showing off. The worst part was they where extremely powerful, and anyone could guess the outcome of a fight between them and the two children. However, the Prince of All Saiyajins still watched with interest, although it didn't show on his face and his arms remained crossed over his chest. 'These kids have some fighting power, and it's bound to be impressive', he thought. Vegeta tried to get a reading on his scouter again, and this time it bleeped a little, claming the boys combined power at 1000, which Vegeta knew was false. 'If they had that weak a power level, no matter how hard they hit they'd be no match for Zarbon and Dodoria.' Vegeta thought, growling irritably.

He watched with even more irritation as the Ginyu Force did there ridiculous poses. He didn't budge when they finished though some of the weaker men around him clapped half-heartedly. Vegeta never clapped for the Ginyu Force. Ever. This had caused some problems in the past, but luckily this time the Ginyu Force was distracted from noticing this by…cheering?

Everyone looked over at the spiky haired boy who had plopped himself down on the ground to watch and was now cheering like mad. The other boy who stood beside his friend, however, looked like most people looked after the Ginyu Force introduced themselves, his arms had fallen out of their crossed position, his eyes were wide while his irises were small, and a huge sweat drop slid down his head.

Most of the attention was on the first boy however as even Frieza, who had himself sweat dropped a bit, looked at the boy like he was nuts. For a moment even the Ginyu Force seemed to find it odd. Of course, within moments they where basking in the compliments, until finally, sanity was restored when the purple haired boy spoke. Of course he had to be crazy as well to actually tell the Ginyu Force how stupid they looked, but at least he righted everything.

It confused Vegeta along with everyone else when the boy told them that they had a dance. Everyone's eyes widened yet again as the two young boys did a strange dance as odd as the Ginyu members'. Vegeta sneered, 'They look like a couple of ballerinas!' He said not sure why he was upset at this. Maybe it was because one of the kids looked like a Saiyajin, but he couldn't be, it was impossible.

But everyone's thoughts cut off as their scouters began to beep again. The numbers rose, and rose, and rose. 'No, couldn't be.' Vegeta thought as the boys passed his own power level of 18,000 and kept going. When it read past 20,000 he couldn't believe it, it continued to rise until he finally just turned off his scouter and took it off. 'Impossible! That last reading said 50,000. That actually ranks within the Ginyu Force. There's no way those two brats have that high a power level!'

Everyone looked to where the two boys had been, only to see a completely new being. Vegeta looked at the new kid and came to a conclusion he himself would have scoffed at, but what else could it be? "They…fused?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, weren't there two kids just a second ago?" Recoome said a bit dully while leaning forward and staring at the newly fused warrior.

"What! 50,000?! No way, my scouter must be broken!" Burter said clicking the red button on the side of it trying to get a different reading.

"Naw mate, mine says the same thing." Jeice said looking at Gotenks with anxiousness. "What the hell did they do?"

"It's probably some sort of trick to fool the scouters, those twerps power levels can't have increased that much. I could take those rug rats down no problem." Guldo said smugly.

"Well then, by all means, please do." Frieza spoke up growing impatient. He had to admit being impressed by the power level and the unusual technique, he had to make sure he caught those kids; if they could fight they'd make wonderful elites, as they where already stronger than his Saiyajin warriors.

"Uh, yes sir!" Guldo stepped forward. "Y-your not fooling me!" he said a little scared to be facing the warrior alone, he felt a lot more comfortable with the rest of the Ginyu Force there to back him up though.

"Huh?" Gotenks leaned his head against his knuckle. "You gotta be kidding! I go through all the trouble to fuse, and you send me toad guy?"

"Toad? You brat I'll teach you! I'm an official member of the Ginyu Force! We are the most elite-" Guldo snapped.

Gotenks leaned his head to one side and close his eyes. "And-Hey! Are you listening?!" Guldo screamed, all four eyes bulging in rage.

"Mmm… huh?" Gotenks opened one eye, "Guess I dozed off a bit. I'm tired of talking, I'm gonna teach you not to underestimate me."

The fused warrior crouched into fighting stance. "Ready. Go!"

Within a millisecond Gotenks had made it over to Guldo, hit him and sent him flying so that he slid on his face to the other side of the room.

"Whoa." Jeice said looking over at the shortest Ginyu Force member.

"Did you see that?" Burter asked the white haired mutant next to him.

"No." He answered lamely.

"What happened?" Recoome looked between Gotenks and the sprawled out Guldo.

"Guldo lost." Jeice said before Gotenks double voice spoke up.

"Get up! I didn't get you that hard." Gotenks, along with everybody else, watched as Guldo struggled to his feet. Gotenks chuckled and gave a huge smirk. When Guldo stumbled, still dizzy from the impact, Gotenks shrugged playfully, "Guess I _did_ hit him too hard."

Suddenly the green mutant caught his breath and yelled, "Time Freeze!" With two cheeks full of air, and everything around him frozen, Guldo ran behind Gotenks, then let out the breath and restored time. 'Got him' Guldo thought while powering up a ki blast and aiming it at his opponents back.

But in an instant his easy target disappeared. "What?" Guldo looked around, "Where did he go?"

"Yo!" Gotenks said from behind him. Guldo jumped into the air then sucked in air for another "Time Freeze!" This happened about ten times, with Guldo running pretty much everywhere, until Gotenks finally kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding across the linoleum once again.

"Give up Toad?" Gotenks laughed. He then stuck his tongue out and pulled down his lower eyelid. "Nyeh nyeh!"

"Not quite!" Guldo said raising his hands and yelling, "Body Bind!"

His hands turned red and the area around Gotenks did as well.

"What the hell?" Gotenks said trying to move his body. "What did you do?"

"Heh, just another special ability of mine." Guldo flew up and grabbed Gotenks cheeks, "Not so tough now are you?"

"Whew!" Jeice sighed relieved, "For a moment there that kid had ol' Guldo on the ropes. That's some huge power level the kids got."

"Yeah, I thought Guldo was done, but there is a reason he made the team." Burter hissed, also relaxing.

"Hmm." Captain Ginyu continued to look at the fused fighter, curious about his energy.

Freiza smirked from his place in his chair. 'That's an impressive talent, I was skeptical at first, but Ginyu did good choosing this guy.'

The four eyed alien could not be happier, as he toyed with his opponents face. 'I got him! Heh, he wasn't so strong. Now I just got to think of a way to finish him off and then-huh?'

Gotenks, however was not having a good time, 'Ugh, I let him pull a fast one! Fat blob!' He continued to try to move but nothing reacted. 'Now what am I gonna do? All I can move is my mouth! Hey wait!' As the celebrating mutant pulled his cheeks apart, Gotenks smirked, "Bad move Toad." He opened his mouth to unleash a huge ki blast that blasted Guldo across the room and 10 inches into a steel wall. The body bind immediately ended.

"Serves you right." The warrior said brushing his hands across each other. He turned towards the stunned Ginyu Force and smirked while tilting his head slightly. "That was hardly a warm up. I think it's time for me to really get things started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Next chapter has more stuff in it like the Super Ghost Kamikaze and other things. It's just hard to fit Guldo's abilities into it so I had him get knocked out first. This chapter was kinda boring to me… Sorry. Like I said next chapter will be better, and I'll have it up tomorrow.


	5. Goten vs Recoome

**I know, I know… but I'm not dead. I'm not gonna update as fast, but I won't take 8 months again either. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Now the long awaited 5th chapter!**

* * *

Gotenks enjoyed being the center of attention, it gave him the opportunity to show off, and right now everyone was giving him their undivided attention. Each and every one of the warriors in the room was wondering if the strange kids, kid, or whatever, really had a power level of 50,000. Most of them thought it impossible, but the kid had already managed to take out 3 of Frieza's elite warriors, and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Gotenks was enjoying the attention, but not the lapse in action. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was just staring dumbly at him. Gotenks spread his feet shoulder length apart and placed his hands on his hips in annoyance. The best thing about his normal fusion, was that he looked pretty intimidating with his cold black eyes and serious posture.

The three full Saiyajins in the room watched the boy take out Guldo. _'That was pathetically easy for them.'_ Vegeta thought. He wasn't familiar with the new member, so he didn't know how strong the guy was, but he judged by the dumbfounded faces of the rest of the Ginyu Force that he shouldn't have been that easy to get rid of.

Frieza had been quite surprised at the children's display of power, and he didn't like surprises very much. This did peak his interest, however, so he just smirked and propped his head up with an elbow._ 'Ah, they just keep getting younger and younger these days'_, he thought to himself, _'This technique is quite interesting, but I suppose it could also be a threat… maybe I'll just keep one of them, they do have potential…' _

"Hey, hellooo?" Gotenks broke the thoughts of everyone and brought them back to reality, "What the hell are you guys staring at?"

The sudden comment snapped the Ginyu Force out of the shock they had over seeing Guldo's Body Bind defeated.

"Guess Guldo's out." Jeice said straightening up from his hunched over, incredulous position.

"Yep." Recoome said grinning toothily.

"Looks like I'll have to hold try-outs again…Hey! Anyone wanting to try-out for the Ginyu Force needs to sign…" Captain Ginyu shouted to the room, stopping when he was interrupted by Gotenks.

"Ah ah ah! Trust me: there won't be a Ginyu Force left once I'm done with you." The fused Saiyajins snickered while wagging a finger at the group of mutants, he then powered up a little causing a blue aura of power to surround him. . "I know I look awesome, but you can't gawk at me all day. I got things I need to do. So…" His playful expression hardened after a moment as he crouched into fighting position and said two words. "Let's go."

"You don't actually want to try to fight us all at once do you?" Burter hissed and chuckled a little as if that was a joke.

"I sure do, now hurry up, I don't have all day to spend kicking your ass." Gotenks grinned when Burter went still and growled.

"I'm sure you have a pretty impressive power level kid," Burter hissed, "But if you think we believe you have a power level of 50,000 at your age then you're kidding yourself!"

"Yeah, Guldo was nothing compared to the rest of us!" Jeice said confidently.

Gotenks lips slowly perked up into a smirk, "Good. Because he was nothing compared to me too."

"You brat! We'll flatten you!" Burter hissed, powering up.

"Bring it on!" Gotenks got ready for an attack.

"Why don't you give it your best shot kid?" Jeice said unwisely, really believing that the kids power could not be 50,000.

Gotenks smirked at the invitation. The fused boys looked upwards and scratched the side of their head in fake consideration, "Hmmm… okay."

Quicker than anyone in the room could see, Gotenks appeared amongst the Ginyu Force. He stuck out his left leg and spun so fast he was a blur, using the extended leg to knock the mutant aliens back except for Captain Ginyu who moved out of the way in time.

"What?" Vegeta said out loud looking at the fallen mutants and their opponent. His eyes widened in shock. "How can they be so fast!?"

"Uh, what happened? Did you see?" Raditz asked no one while staring at the scene before him.

"No, I must have blinked…" Nappa was unusually stiff. He noticed the kids power level go up just a second ago, it was now at 60,000. Nappa was an elite Saiyajin warrior, and he had purged hundreds of planets, but these kids power levels made his look like nothing.

The three Saiyajins attention returned to the battle when Gotenks spoke.

"Humph! Y'know you guys aren't as tough as you said you were!" Gotenks taunted, sticking his tongue out.

"You-brat!" Jeice panted while getting up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Recoome said while getting up and looking at a huge crack in his armor.

"That kid hits like an asteroid." Burter got up, holding his broken armor as well.

"You said give it your best shot, that wasn't my best and you would think the 'most elite warriors' could take a hit." Gotenks grinned at the looks of rage on his opponents faces. Burter and Jeice's tempers went first.

"We'll teach you!" Burter and Jeice attacked simultaneously, throwing a furious punches and kicks, that all missed their target. Gotenks weaved in and out of the paths of the powerful blows as if they where in slow motion. What's worse, his smirking expression never changed and he didn't even look out of breath.

"Guess I went and fused for nothing." The boys voices came as one and in a second he easily flew away from the still attacking aliens, which threw them off balance and nearly caused them to fall over.

Gotenks laughed as he watched the two aliens expressions as they waved their arms in effort to stay upright. 'What losers, but they're funny.' The powerful child suddenly had a mischievous thought. He smirked and called out to the frustrated Ginyu Force.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Gotenks crossed his arms over his face in the shape of an 'X'. "Super-Ghost-Kamikaze-Attack!" He powered up and swung his arms down, his cheeks blew up and a puffy white substance floated out of his mouth.

Everyone's eyes went wide as the white balloon like things started to move and take shape. The things began to look like tiny men with no legs, and then as their faces formed everyone realized that each of them looked exactly like their creator. The whole room was speechless, even Frieza's eyes went wide at this strange new development.

One of the ten white ghost things looked up and said cheerfully, "Hey what's up!"

"What are you staring at!?" Another piped up.

"Nyah!" Another, stuck his tongue out and pulled on his lower eyelid.

The others where doing anything from spinning in circles, to picking their ears, and chasing each other around like toddlers.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said, it was unusual for Vegeta to show any emotion, or to even feel it for that matter, but the events within the past half-hour were enough for him to have slightly lost control of his composure, especially now with these weird cloud puffs flying around.

Currently everyone was thinking along the lines of Vegeta, they where wondering what the hell those things where. They however didn't get to dwell on it long as just then Gotenks shouted, "Huddle!"

All eight ghosts huddled around their leader, as he whispered the plan, all of then where careful to avoid touching each other. The occasional, "Uh huh!", "Right!", and "Got it!" where the only parts which could be heard.

"Okay ready!" Gotenks stepped away from the crowd of ghosts and lifted a finger in the air. He swung it down dramatically so that he was pointing at the Ginyu Force. "ATTACK!"

Eight ghosts hurled themselves, full-speed, at the Ginyu Force. Inches away from their targets, every one of the Ghosts stopped short, and looked over the Ginyu Forces sholder, various looks of awe, curiosity, and interest on their faces. The temptation was too great and the Ginyu Force as one whirled around to see what it was. Of course in a fraction of a second they realized, 1) there was nothing there and 2) they each had two ghosts attached to their backs. The ghosts had enough time to smirk evilly before they all began to glow, and before the Ginyu Force could even react, the all exploded in a puff of purple smoke.

Everyone was dead quiet, well except for Gotenks who was rolling on the ground laughing and saying, "I can't believe they fell for that!", but other than that everyone was in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**Meanwhile on King Kai's planet.**

It had been pure coincidence that King Kai had shifted his antennae in the correct direction. He had been extremely surprised at what he felt. "Where did that power come from?" He asked out loud trying to figure out who it was who had this new power.

The first thing he realized, however, was that Frieza was there as well. "But this is just a kid! How does he have this power? Oh, if Frieza gets his hands on this one the universe is in big trouble."

The Kai could sense that the kid was fighting with Frieza's men and although he had no doubt the kid would meet his doom there, he decided to keep watch on him.

**On the other end of Snake Way…**

King Yemma sighed as he continued to whittle through the ever growing stack of paperwork that came with his job. _'Damn that Frieza…I haven't had any down time for decades!'_

"Um…King Yemma sir?" One of the oni that ran the check-in came up cautiously.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" King Yemma shouted to the terrified oni. "WELL?!"

"Um.. sir, there are reports of a mysterious child fighting Frieza's men…" The oni said quickly.

"Fighting? So what does that have to do with me?" King Yemma asked impatiently. So the kid was going to be demolished like every other being who crossed Frieza. That wasn't news.

"Um…He's winning." The oni said carefully.

"Well then…wait, WHAT?" King Yemma looked over at the oni who was less than 1/10th his size. "You can't be serious! A kid you say? Impossible!" The giant red judge sat back and crossed his gigantic arms. "We would have noticed if there was a power like that. What's this kids name?"

"Um!" The little oni rustled through his notes on a clipboard and read out, "He calls himself…Gotenks."

"Gotenks?" King Yemma rustled through his own files and mounds of paperwork. "No, that's not right! I don't have Anything on this kid!"

"W-what?" The oni seemed surprised, actually many of the oni that where within hearing distance looked up in surprise as well.

_'This kid's got a lot of explaining to do.'_ Thought King Yemma, _'He should be here soon. There's no way he'll survive…'_

* * *

Gotenks finished laughing and stood, still holding his sides. "That…was…so…FUNNY!" The fused boys where once again laughing and carrying on.

The Ginyu Force steadily got to their feet as the huge purple puffs of smoke faded away. They were covered in black soot from the explosion.

"W-what was?" Jeice gasped out.

"Woah." Recoome dully stated.

Burter growled a bit. None of them were used to even having competition., so none were prepared to face this.

And Gotenks was going easy on them.

'Hmm… maybe I should turn Super Gotenks and blast them away along with Frieza…' Gotenks thought, finally calming down after another fit of laughter at seeing the Ginyu Force covered in soot. "Nah! I'm going to give you one more chance to give up! I'd take it if I were you!"

The Ginyu Force, of course, wasn't going to take it (at least not with Frieza sitting behind them) and so they just glared at the boy and tried to think of a way to kill him.

Recoome moved to the front of the group and stood as sturdy as the giant he was.

"What's up with this guy?" Gotenks looked at the soot covered giant mutant.

"Hey Recoome? What the blazes are you doin'?" Jeice looked up at his teammate who towered over him.

Recoome grinned toothily and then opened his very large mouth. "Recoome BOOM!"

A huge light blue energy blast fired out of the large aliens mouth and straight at Gotenks.

"Geez, is this guy stupid or what?" Gotenks crouched down and prepared to knock the, relatively weak, ki blast away when suddenly he was enveloped in a bright white light.

The ki blast when right through thin air and hit the wall behind, just barely blowing the hair of the two boys on either side of it.

"Huh?" Two voices said, this time coming from different people. Goten and Trunks turned to look at each other then at the same time shouted, "You're you!"

"No way! We had at least 5 more minutes! And we barely used any of our power!" Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Yeah that is so weird." Goten said looking at Trunks, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't-" Then Trunks stopped, "Hey that green toad guy was the one that could stop time right?"

Goten nodded but didn't seem to follow.

"Well he must have stopped time, but the length of our fusion stayed the same, so he basically used up our time." Trunks tried to explain holding up a finger to show he was making a point.

"Oh…" Goten said blankly.

Suddenly laughter could be heard from the group of mutants. The aliens were all laughing smugly and Jeice said in a taunting voice. "Awww. Are you all out of juice?"

"Hey! We're talking here!" Trunks said over his shoulder. "Geesh. Now where was I?"

"Should we just fuse again?" Goten asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nah, that was getting to be boring. I'd rather embarrass these losers in my own body." Trunks said smugly.

"Ay Burter, look. Their power levels dropped down to almost nothin' again." Jeice said to the taller mutant.

"Hey, you're right!" Burter hissed, checking his scouter.

"So who wants to take these rugrats out?" Jeice grinned while he cracked his knuckles.

Recoome blinked, still confused from the sudden loss of his target, then laughed, "Me."

Trunks looked over at the Ginyu Force then hammered one fist into his other hand, "That's right! Hey, Goten. Why don't you fight this guy for me while I go get something?"

"Huh? Whatcha gonna get? 'Cause if it's food, you better bring me some too!" Goten said.

"I'll show you later, okay? Just give me two minutes." Trunks said with a smile, before running back out the door.

"What? Where's he going? The bathroom?" Burter asked.

"Don't tell me that cocky brat actually ran away! We didn't even beat him up at all." The mutant captain said.

"Nope. Trunks had to go get something. So I'm gonna fight you!" Goten said cheerfully.

Most of the audience sweat dropped.

'It's painful to see someone who looks so much like a Saiyajin act like that. What a clown.' Vegeta thought, clenching his teeth a bit. 'But still, power like that doesn't come out of nowhere. Both of those boys must be strong. Scouters are less than useless here.'

"Nuh-uh, kid. You can't really want to fight me one your own, do you." Recoome asked.

"Um…well yeah." Goten said putting up his arms in his fighting stance. "Don't worry. I'm ready!"

Jeice snickered, "I bet you two chocolate bars the kid starts crying for his mummy before Recoome's done with him."

"Yer on!" Burter smirked taking out the candy.

"Hey! Do I get candy if I win?!" Goten said, falling out of fighting stance to wave his arms around.

Recoome heard this and grinned toothily. "Sure kid. All you gotta do is avoid being pummeled to death."

"Okay! That doesn't sound to hard!" Goten smiled happily, thinking of chocolate.

Recoome just laughed and walked over to Goten, who was easily only 1/10 his size.

"Wow, you're really big." Goten said looking up at the huge mutant.

"Lights out kid." The red head said, slamming his fist downward. It took him a while to realized his fist crashed through the floor with nothing inbetween.

"Oooh, you broke the floor. You gonna get in trouble?" Goten asked looking at the damage from the side.

"H-how?" Recoome began, but decided that he should just try again. His fist was yanked out of the floor, and his left fist came swinging for the spiky haired boy. His fist when through air, and the kid stood a few inches back, and completely unharmed.

"How fast is that kid? Did you even see him move?" Burter asked.

"Naw. That's crazy. Can't you see him Burter? You're still faster, right mate?" Jeice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. No one's faster than me, that's obvious." Burter answered shakily.

Recoome meanwhile had begun to attack randomly, throwing hundreds of punches and kicks, which all missed the tiny boy. Finally the giant stopped, panting from the exertion.

Goten stopped as well, looking up at the tired red-head. "Do I get the candy now?"

Recoome growled and looked down at the child. "Hold still you brat!!" He hollered, bringing back his fist to deliver a powerful right punch. It was going smooth, and the boy didn't seem to be dodging this one…

The impact could be felt, so no one doubted that the hit went through. Recoome, who as some point closed his eyes, opened them once he felt himself hit the kid.

"Do I get the candy _now_?" Goten whined, from were he stood holding the giants fist, which was as big as half of his body.

"He wasn't even fazed!" Vegeta said, his arms falling out of their cross. The other occupants of the room seemed just as surprised.

Recoome's eyes went wide, and he backed away from the boy. "W-what is this kid?"

"Huh? I'm a S-" Goten started when the door behind him opened. Trunks walked in calmly, but seemed surprised when he saw Recoome.

"Goten! What have you been doing? No way this guy could put up much a fight." Trunks said looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, but he's gonna give me some candy if I 'avoid being pummeled to death'." Goten said smiling cheerfully.

The older half-Saiyajin smacked his forehead with his hand. "Idiot. Didn't your mom say not to take candy from strangers?"

Goten looked startled, then worried, "Y-yeah, but he just said his name was Recoome. Then Jeice and Burter… Remember? They had a dance."

"That doesn't matter stupid!" Trunks snapped. "But… if you…" The purple haired boy looked around, then his eyes caught the ceiling. "Okay, if you throw him…" He pointed at Recoome, "up to the ceiling, I'll buy you some candy when we get back."

"Really?! Even that really, really big chocolate bar they sell at the supermarket?!" Goten said excitedly, speading his arms to show how big the chocolate he wanted was.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Trunks said shrugging.

"Alright!" Goten said, powering up a little. He flew at the giant, who pulled up his arms to try to defend, but disappeared before he made contact.

"Wha?" The red head began, but didn't have much time because Goten appeared behind him. The mini-Saiyajin kicked out his legs, hitting Recoome in the back and making him fall face first on the ground.

"Get ready!" Goten said happily, grabbing the huge man's legs.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Recoome started, but Goten had already begun swinging his around like a lasso.

"Here. We. Go!" The chibi said, releasing his grib on 'go', and sending the mutant flying straight up and through the roof.

Looking up they could see stars.

"Oops… I broke the roof…" Goten laughed while scratching the back of his spikey hair.

Trunks was cracking up. "What a hard head!" He smirked and turned towards the rest of the Ginyu Force. He pointed towards Jeice and Burter, "Hey! Blue guy and red guy! Yeah, I'm talking to you. You're only as strong as the new satellite, right?" He pointed up where Recoome went flying. "So why don't you go sit at the kiddie table, and out of the way?"

* * *

**Gonna stop there. Sorry I've been gone so long. I was banned from the computer, then my internet shut off. This year has sucked for me. I'm still trying to write this story though. Trunks can trash talk like Vegeta, it's fun!**


End file.
